Neo Densatsu no Sanin
by Neo-Gama-Sanin
Summary: What if after the sealing sarutobi took naruto in and the sanin stayed together and train naruto, sasuke , and sakura and more changes you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own naruto or any characters in my story.

There will be many things in my story that are different than cannon first orochimaru never develops his insatiable quest for immortality and stays in konoha , Tsunade stays in the village after Dan dies, Jiraiya still has his spy network but he doesn't use it to get away from minato's death he stays and helps train naruto.

The uchiha massacre still happens but there will be a few changes like itachi doesn't join akatsuki instead he stays in the village and everyone knows the truth behind the massacre.

The third is no pushover I know a lot of fan fictions portray him as a pushover peace maker but they forget that even though he wants peace, no one can earn the title **God of Shinobi** by letting people walk all over you. Finely naruto is taken in by sarutobi at birth.

**Demon and summon speech **

_**Demon and summon thought**_

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Chapter 1**

Sarutobi hiruzen the God of Shinobi better known as the third hokage stands in a destroyed clearing in the outskirts of konoha looking at a blonde infant wrapped in a blanket as six whisker marks appear on the infant three, on each cheek. As sarutobi peers into the baby's ocean blue eyes he let his mind wander _"oh minato why did you not let me use the shiki fuin little naruto will need you"_ sarutobi was snapped out of his thoughts when a squad of anbu appeared an anbu with a boar mask steps forward hokage sama is that the demo… before he could finish sarutobi had already back handed the anbu twenty feet away sarutobi looks at the other anbu and begins to talk this child is now under my protection and anyone who even utters anything I feel is not sincere will meet boars fate or worse understood the present and yelled Hai hokage sama while shaking at the killing intent sarutobi was unintentionally releasing.

Konoha council room

All throughout the council room clanheads and civilian council members were silent but there was no need for talking because there was a single unanswered question what became of the kyuubi and the fourth. Suddenly the council room doors opened and sarutobi hiruzen the previous hokage came in shikaku nara the nara clan head turned to sarutobi and asked ah sandaime sama can you explain why the kyubi vanished and yondaime sama is not here? Sarutobi lowered his head and was silent for a moment before he looked up toward the council and spoke I regret to inform you shikaku that our yondaime has sacrificed himself to save our village from the great biju kyubi no kitsune. The whole council sat silently thanking the yondaime for his sacrifice when suddenly a civilian member said I knew that yondaime sama could kill that vile beast after all he was the strongest hokage sarutobi looked at the speaker before he spoke to the entire council I believe that we need another hokage are there any ideas as to our next hokage, sandaime sama hiashi hyuga spoke why do you not become the hokage until a proper successor is chosen sarutobi thought _" it would allow me to protect naruto" _ does the council agree with hiashi a collective round of hai was heard. Its decided then I sarutobi hiruzen will become the sandaime hokage again until a proper successor can be chosen now that that's been taken care of there is other business that needs taken care of first I will explain that kyubi was not killed the council jumped up and a civilian yelled what where is it hokage sama we must kill it sarutobi released a lot of killing intent a commanded sit down and be quiet the council member immediately sat down the third then continued like I said the kyubi didn't die for a being of pure chakra has no physical body to kill instead the yondaime used a forbidden sealing technique shiki fuin to seal the kyubi ying chakra inside his son naruto uzumaki namikaze the shinobi council relaxed at the sealing part knowing that the yondaime was a seal master but the civilian side all were in panic when one said hokage sama we must kill the demon child before he never got to finish his sentence as he had a kunai was between his eyes the council all look toward sarutobi to see his arm extended and a scowl on his face before he spoke in a very serious voice anyone who dares threaten my charge will meet the same fate understood there was a quick answer of yes, suddenly hiashi spoke up hokage sama did you say your charge? Why yes hiashi I did I will be taking naruto in as a friend to minato and kushina who died after child birth. Hiashi simply nodded his head sarutobi looked around the room and spoke that's is all for now I'm sure you all have family to grieve good bye sarutobi left to go to the sarutobi clan compound after he left the clan heads and civilians left as well.

Sarutobi clan compound

Sarutobi just finished putting naruto to bed when he heard a knock he went to the door and on the other side was his genin team jiraiya, tsunade, and orochimaru of course now they were all jonin and revered as the densetsu no sanin named by the famous salamander hanzo suddenly jiraiya yells sensei please let me see minatos son sarutobi say jiraiya get a hold of yourself he is sleeping you can see him when he awakens until then stay here all of you the sanin make their way toward the living room behind sarutobi jiraiya and sarutobi went to the kitchen and he explains everything that happens while tsunade and orochimaru sit and think about minato since they all knew him since jiraiya didn't shut up until he made sure they had seen his prized student jiraiya and sarutobi come out of the kitchen as jiraiya told sarutobi that he would make naruto better than his father.

An: next time there is a five year time skip please comment if you like it or not remember this is my first story so don't chew me out too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own naruto or any characters in my story

Hello again thank you for everyone who has read my story and just to let you know I decided to change the time skip to 8 years so I can get my story along faster and not dwell on his younger age but I will show the last 8 years throughout the story so as to not keep you waiting I will begin.

**Demon and summon speech **

_**Demon and summon thought**_

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Chapter 2**

Time skip 8 years

Young naruto sat in his ji sans dojo inside their clan house suddenly sarutobi came in through the doors ji san where have you been sarutobi chuckled at narutos antics glad he hasn't lost his childish narture after traing for the past year with jiraiya in the ninja arts sarutobi looks down at naruto, naruto today I have something I wish to tell you but you must tell no one until you very much stronger do you understand yes ji san I understand good now come with me to my office at the tower.

Hokage tower

When sarutobi and naruto walk through the door naruto sees ero senin, ba chan, and henteko senin (an. Henteko is weird in Japanese I needed a pet name for orochimaru lol.) when naruto recognizes them he immediately greets them as such and the all scowl, jiraiya says only u would call the sanin those names don't you now we are famous for our strength naruto laughs I call as I see them ero senin besides me sasuke and sakura chan will be way more famous than you because we will be stronger sarutobi quickly steps in before it can escalate further yes naruto kun im sure you will but that is not why you're here jiraiya tsunade, orochimaru sit down please yes sensei sarutobi looks to naruto and begins naruto I have brought you here to tell you who your parents are really ji san who were they were they strong ninja sarutobi chuckles yes naruto they were both very strong ninja your father was minato namikaze before sarutobi could finish naruto fainted well I guess he couldn't believe he was the fourths son, sarutobi sensei orochimaru said while smiling at narutos antics. After naruto woke up he looked around and asked jiji what happened the third looked at naruto and simply replies you passed out after I told you who your father was who my father was? Wait I remember the fourth hoka… THAT WAS REAL.

* * *

Ok im sorry I am not cut out for writing I know what the main way I want it to go but I'm horrible at the little things ill point out how I was going to write it and someone can adopt it thanks I was going to have naruto trained by jiraiya, sasuke trained by orochimaru, and sakura trained by tsunade after this chapter those three were going on a joint training trip and they all were going to learn jutsu from jiraiya the snake taijutsu style from orochimaru and super strength and chakra control from tsunade and all have their separate animal summoning contracts and they would become the neo densatsu no sannin

Again sorry


End file.
